


Spare the rod, spoil the child

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy Racism, Freya is a bad mom, I will finish this fic I promise, I'm not sure how else to word that, Kidnapping, M/M, No yeah its unquestionably kidnapping, Partial Mind Control, Post-Canon, Racism, Theres some iffy things happening here, Uh-oh I did I hit on my boy, gods should not be parents like ever, held for ransom, i think, more tags will come as it updates, non-physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: There was a moment of confusion and struggling against the power holding him to the spot before he realized what was happening. But then he remembered what Loki had done to Samirah in the wight's barrow. The trickster god hadn't even needed words, just snapped his fingers and she'd collapsed onto the ground completely unresponsive. The dwarf swallowed hard as icy fear and panic crept into his veins, doubling his efforts to move with no results. He hadn't even considered that might be a power other gods had.Freya doesn't like Hearthstone dating her son. When he decides he wants to marry Blitzen, she decides to do something drastic needs to be done about it.





	Spare the rod, spoil the child

Blitzen sighed in satisfaction as he took a sip of coffee. It was a nice morning in Midgard, early enough to still be dark but the sun starting to rise, making the sky gray. It was Blitzen's favorite part of the day, able to walk about freely without any sun protection. He wouldn't have needed it right now anyway, as he was in his shop and the windows had been magicked to let in light but not turn him to stone. It was nice to be able to see the sun without sunblocking gauze in the way. Blitzen straightened up and stretched. He needed to finish setting up, not wanting to open late. He grinned a bit as he folded some dress shirts. It had been over a year since he'd gotten _Blitzen's best_ and he still couldn't believe he had his own shop. It had been even better since they'd finished up their questing. Actually, everything was better now without the constant threat of impending Ragnarok. No more working for Mimir, no more world-ending wolves, no more shitty fathers turned dragon. It may be a little dull by comparison, but without all that chaos it left life open to other things... Speak of the devil, One of those other things sleepily slunk his way downstairs from the apartment upstairs down to the shop, wrapping his arms around Blitzen's waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Then he swiped his coffee before pulling back. Blitzen tried to give Hearthstone an annoyed look but he couldn't help but match the elf's grin.

"Good morning to you too, coffee thief"

He teased

_"Good morning"_

Hearth signed back, taking a sip before wrinkling his nose

_"Not enough sugar"_

"Is too, you just absolutely destroy everything in sugar"

Blitzen huffed as he took his coffee back. Hearthstone wasn't a new thing in his life of course, they'd known each other for years now, but this was. Dating him that is. They definitely hadn't been 100% platonic in the past, but too much had been going on. First, they were homeless and protecting Magnus, then they were saving the world and Magnus was protecting them. It was too much to be dating on top of all that. Sure there'd been kisses and desperate fumbling nights of passion after any particularly close shaves. But they'd talked and decided they couldn't make it official, not then. They'd stayed friends and tried not to let their feelings get in the way. Really it all fell apart after Blitzen almost died. The night after in his apartment they'd both held each other and cried. It'd been too close for either of their comforts. Still, even if they may have stopped trying to pretend they didn't love each other then it wasn't until after everything was said and done they'd actually had time to talk about it. But now life was... well about as normal as it was going to get for them. And they could finally be together, for real. It meant a lot to both of them, even though not a lot changed. They'd lived together since they met, and the way they interacted was pretty much the same. Just now with kisses and pet names and other.... _intimate_ things.

Blitzen was shaken from his thoughts by Hearthstone poking him in the side

_"I'm going over to Magnus' place for the day. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight or should I pick something up?"_

The elf asked

"Let's go out, there's a new Mexican place that just opened I wanted to check out. I'll close the shop early for it, how 'bout around 6?"

Blitz suggested and Hearthstone nodded. The elf ducked down and kissed him. Blitzen melted into it, kissing him back and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He was just getting into it and wondering if they'd have time for a quickie before opening when his coffee was snatched out of his hand again. Blitzen was left coffeeless and blinking as Hearthstone darted for the door.

"Hearth, you scoundrel!"

Blitzen called after him, perfectly aware he didn't hear. Still, his elf paused in the doorway and turned, holding up his hand in the sign for

_"I love you"_

Blitzen smiled fondly and returned the gesture

_"I love you too"_

The bell above the door jingled as Hearthstone headed out, leaving Blitzen to finish setting up. The fond smile stayed on his face as he went back to work. The sun was starting to rise, birds outside were chirping, and he was completely head over heels in love. Life was good. Yeah, life was really good.

Life was not good everywhere. Like oh, say, For example, in Folkvanger. Ironic, since it was where life... erh afterlife was supposed to always be good until the end days. But the thing about Folkvanger was it reflected the goddess who ruled it, and right now Freya was not in a good mood. The queen leaned back on her throne, idly thrumming her nails against the armrest as her huge cats paced and watched her nervously, feeding off her irritation. The reason for the love goddess' unhappiness? Why her son being in love of course! Well, not exactly that, but more who he was in love with. Freya did not like the elf, no not one bit. Hearthstone might be the only mortal who could use runes, but that was not good enough for her. He was deaf, had bad fashion taste, and was really very rude. Freya wasn't pleased by her son's choice, not one bit. She sighed as she summoned a goblet of strong wine, sipping it to calm herself down. Why oh why did Blitzen have to make her life so hard? None of her other children were like this! Especially not her other dwarven children. In fact, Blitzen was the first of her dwarf children she had acknowledge in.... Ever actually. Freya hadn't been planning on it when she'd met his father, Bili. One night together and she had her earrings and he had a demigod child to care for, then she'd never seen him again. And she'd thought she'd never see that baby again either until maybe the child died. Sometimes if it's a brave enough death they get sent her for their afterlife. But even then she still tended to avoid them and not commenting about them being her children. Blitzen though? Blitzen was different

He'd come looking for her when he was only 11. This scrawny little dwarf had stumbled into Folkvanger, blinking in the bright light and staring at everything with awe. He'd boldly walked into Freya's palace, completely unaware of his position in life, and announced himself. Blitzen, son of Freya! He sounded so proud of it. Freya was surprised of course. She wasn't sure what to think of him, it was the first time one of her dwarven children had the nerve to demand her attention. But... It had been hard to be mad at him when he was so little and full of pride to be hers. And she had seen parts of herself in him, his eyes, his handsomeness, the loving heart she could sense in him. He asked her for help. His father was gone, been missing for a month at the time. He needed a place to live, much too young to be on his own. It hadn't been a permanent plan, Blitzen had been sure his father would return. Freya was hesitant, Folkvanger was a place for the dead. But oh he'd been so little and cute, she couldn't help but want to keep him. She'd thought, what a great project this will be, I can help him grow out of those brutish dwarven habits, teach him to be like me! He could be like her little mascot. So Freya took him in, even giving him his own room in her palace. It was different for sure, it had been a long time since she'd interacted with someone so young. Oh how she'd loved it, she loved children. They were so innocent and cute and full of love.

  
A year went by like that. It had been lovely, Blitzen following her around like a duckling. So cute. But then.... The news of what had become of Blitzen's father came in. He'd come to her, crying and distraught. Of course she swept her son up into her arms, held him, comforted him as he sobbed. But Freya felt nothing but relief. She'd only known Bili for a day but had not liked him. He was... different from other dwarves, with his more feminine flowy clothing and colorful beads braided in his long hair, communicating in sign language, preferring to be mute most of the time despite having perfectly fine vocal cords. But he was still a dwarf and had still lusted after her. She did not believe his excuse of only wishing for a child. Now with him gone it would be much easier to raise Blitzen to be more like her and less... Dwarfish. The goddess knew Blitzen needed to morn, but thought he'd understand that he would be better off without his father.

"Its ok dear, you have me"

Freya told him

"I'll take care of you, you don't need him"

For some reason, Blitzen hadn't liked that. The young dwarf pulled away with shock and hurt on his face. Mortals. Freya would never really understand them. For after that moment things were different between them. Blitzen stayed away from her, out of the palace. Either he was in the fields of Folkvanger, or back in Nidavellir, having apparently decided to return to school. She couldn't figure out why when she could teach Blitzen everything he ever needed to know. But he wanted to make clothing. That was alright she supposed, she only knew how to wear nice clothing, not make them. Still, It was a... frustrating time for Freya. There was one bright spot though, while Blitzen spent time in the fields of Folkvanger he'd grown close to one of her warriors, Miles. Oh, Miles. Freya liked him, he was relaxed and laid back, but died a brave and heroic death. He would have made such a good partner to Blitzen. She thought they were such a cute couple. Unfortunately, Blitzen hadn't agreed and turned Miles down. This frustrated her. It seemed to Freya Blitzen just didn't know what was good for him. So what if Miles was dead? Blitzen was always in Folkvanger, and always would be. Or at least that's what she thought...

Freya's dwarven son had been pulling away for a while already when he met Hearthstone at 15. He usually stopped by Folkvanger at least once a week but once he met that elf the visits got fewer and farther between until, when he was 18, he just didn't show up at all that year. Freya would have known if he died, so that didn't leave a lot of options. By the time she got back in contact with Blitzen, it was to find out he'd gone and sold himself to Mimir. She was... Not happy. That was the only full out fight they'd gotten into. But there was nothing she could do, he'd drank the well water, no way she could get him out of it. Blitzen didn't seem to want out either, though he wasn't totally happy being bound to Mimir he wasn't backing out of the choice either. Even though that choice had led him to going on a grand quest, Freya still to this day disapproved. The boy just made bad choices. She was proud of the work he'd done to defeat Loki but was worried about him. It seemed to Freya that Blitzen was just constantly making terrible life decisions ever since he met that elf. That elf he was now dating. That elf who, as a love goddess, she knew was planning on marrying her son.

It simply would not do. She did not approve of Hearthstone, and would not simply sit back and allow her son to make yet another terrible choice. Freya grumbled to herself as she took another swig of wine. She couldn't just be upfront about it and tell Blitzen he couldn't. Blitzen was too stubborn for that. She'd have to prove to him Hearthstone was no good for him. But how... A quest? Yes, of course, a quest! A quest would be perfect. Heroic and romantic, a good husband should be able to handle such things. The previous quests didn't count, a new one was in order. If he wanted Blitzen's hand the elf would have to impress her first. A plan started to form in the goddess' mind as she idly tapped her fingers against her necklace. Yes, that would be perfect. And if the elf didn't come through, she could convince Blitzen to marry Miles instead. That would be perfect. Now, she just had to get it set up. Then, she'd have to get Blitzen away from Hearthstone. No doubt he would try to help if she let him. Besides, what would the incentive be if she allowed them to just keep seeing each other? Feeling much more chipper the goddess straightened up, taking off her necklace. With a wave of a hand, she summoned a crow

"Here, give this to Odin. Tell him I need him to keep it safe for a bit"

The crow cocked its head to the side with confusion but took the jewelry in its beak before flying off again. Perfect. Now just to get Blitzen here, and keep him here. Freya spread out her cloak of falcon feathers and carefully plucked one. She brought it to her face and blew it into the air, where it quickly dissolved, going to bring her son to her.

Meanwhile, in Midgard, _Blitzen's best_ was just about ready to open. Everything was in place, Blitzen was just doing one last look over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He only accepted perfect for his shop after all. The dwarf was just straightening a chainmail blazer on a mannequin when he turned and saw it. A single golden flacon feather on the floor. Besides the fact it definitely hadn't been there a minute ago, most people wouldn't have thought too much of it, but he knew exactly what it was. A summons, from his mother. Of course. And he'd been having such a nice morning till now too. He can only imagine what she wants. An errand to get her yet more dwarven made jewelry, probably from Junior too so he'd have to grovel for it. Or would he be forced to oversee some contest in Folkvanger as her representative? Either way, no thanks. He had better things to do today then bend to her every whim. It was times like this that made him wish he'd never gone looking for his godly parent. She'd claimed him as her son and now he was stuck being her lapdog as long as he lived, perhaps even after death if he was really unlucky. Blitzen tried to ignore the summons, stepping around the feather to continue working. He was hoping it would go away if he didn't answer. But every time he blinked or turned his head the stupid feather was in front of him again. On the 10th or so time he pretended not to see it the feather seemed to get fed up and flew up into his face, refusing to be ignored

"Ack! Ok ok, fine! Jeez..."

Blitzen spluttered as he spat out fluff from getting a face full of magical flacon feather.

"This better be quick though, I don't wanna open the shop too late"

He grumbled as he carefully straightened his clothes to make sure there were no flaws for his mother to point out. Then he finally grabbed the feather. The second his hand closed around it there was a blinding flash of light. The dwarf flinched instinctively, sudden bright light still making him nervous even after all this time. When it faded Blitzen found himself in his mother's palace, Hall of many seats, as expected. He looked up to see Freya, on her throne, looking excited. That couldn't be good.

"What is it now mom? I was kinda busy"

He asked. Freya's smile dropped but she wasn't scary yet, just pouting

"Not even a hello? Don't be so rude Blitzen, I thought I raised you better"

She huffed. Blitzen thought of several things he could say about that. Like, giving him a roof over his head was a pretty bare minimum of parenting, or trying to train him like a show dog wasn't even parenting at all. But he didn't. He was trying to be better with his urge to smack certain gods upside the head. Mother or not he wouldn't put it past Freya to turn him into a hog or something if he pushed his luck.

"Hi mom, what do you want?"

He tired again. Freya still didn't look too happy about that reply but continued on and let it go

"I just wanted to catch up with you, you never visit anymore. And I've noticed you and your elf friend have been... _close_"

The goddess said, doing a very bad job at acting causal. Blitzen frowned suspiciously

"Hearthstone? Yeah, we're dating, what of it? You're a love goddess I thought you'd just kinda... Know I guess"

He shrugged

"Oh no I did know dear. I just wanted to hear what your feelings were"

"My feelings... For... My boyfriend...?"

Blitzen gave his mother a blank look

"Yes! Do you think he's the one? Do you want to marry him? Are you sure about your choice?"

Freya hit him with very probing questions, making Blitzen fluster red with embarrassment

"I- Wha- That's not-"

He sputtered

"I-I guess? I don't know mom, we... We've talked about it but that... That won't be happening, if it does happen, for a while, alright? Why's it matter?"

The dwarf finally managed to get out, crossing his arms as he gave her a glare

"I'm just concerned dear. I don't want you hitching yourself to a erh.... weak husband. I want to make sure he's strong enough to protect you"

Freya explained. Blitzen stared at her as he struggled to not explode with rage. Just breath, count down from 10... 9... Nope can't do it, there was no holding back his opinion on this subject.

"Weak? _Weak_!?! Are you serious!?! Hearthstone is literally the strongest person I've ever met!"

He shouted, throwing his hands in the air angrily

"I can not believe you! He's a rune caster and you think he's weak? You know what people have to go through to be able to learn that, right? _Right_!? He's saved my life so many times, he went and faced his shitty dad just for me! How could you call him weak!??!"

Blitzen went off, enraged. Freya scowled, not liking that response one bit

"Watch your tongue Blitzen, I'm your mother I have the right to test any suitors. I'm just trying to make sure you've got the perfect partner"

She growled, a dangerous icy expression crossing her face. Blitzen was still furious but nervously took a step back. He didn't trust her to think she wouldn't make him pay if he pissed her off. After a moment of seething, he managed to pull himself together to grit out through his teeth

"What do you mean, test him?"

Freya leaned back, still looking cold but relaxing a bit

"Well the same as any god, I'll be sending him on a quest to prove himself"

"A quest"

Blitzen repeated, already hating it

"A quest to do what exactly?"

"Oh I am glad you asked dear, I've got a very good one"

The goddess said excitedly

"You see, Odin has stolen my favorite necklace, Brisingamen. You remember it yes?"

"Oh Yes, of course, the one that started your "dealings" with dwarves"

Blitzen huffed, in too bad of a mood to hide his bitterness. Freya scowled but continued

"Yes well he had Loki steal it from me once before, and now he's taken it again. I think this is a perfect chance for your elf to prove himself, don't you?"

Blitzen did not think so, staring at her with shock and exasperation

  
  
"... You want Hearthstone to steal... From Odin?"

"Yes exactly!"

Freya said happily

"No? No, absolutely fucking not. We're kinda trying to retire, and that's way too dangerous and stupid. Lord Odin taught Hearthstone runes, you can't make him do that!"

The dwarf replied, having gone past anger to plain disbelief.

"Odin won't even know it was him if he does it right. I don't know why you're being so difficult about this. Back in the old days, it was an honor to go on a quest for your lover"

She huffed with a frown

"Uh-huh. Well, it's not the good old days any more mother, and Hearths not doing it. He's been through more than enough already. You don't get to decide if he's good enough for anything, let alone me. Like really, I'm the one constantly worried _I'm_ not good enough for _him_!"

Blitzen snapped back with frustration before taking a breath and forcing himself to speak more calmly

"It's not happening, no matter what you say, you can get your stupid necklace back yourself. I'm not gonna talk about it anymore, and you've also made me late opening my shop, so I'm leaving before it gets even later. Goodbye mother"

He declared before turning on his heels and heading for the door, not waiting for Freya to magic him back to Midgard. The goddess was stunned for a moment. They'd bickered and disagreed before but her son had never spoken to her like that before. Rage built up in Freya's chest as she clenched her fists. Enough was enough, she needed to rein Blitzen in before his disrespectful attitude got even worse.

"Blitzen wait, Don't you ignore me! Blitzen, **STOP**"

The last word came out as a shout, commanding and powerful. Literally powerful. Blitzen froze inches from the door, suddenly unable to move.

"What...."

There was a moment of confusion and struggling against the power holding him to the spot before he realized what was happening. But then he remembered what Loki had done to Samirah in the wight's barrow. The trickster god hadn't even needed words, just snapped his fingers and she'd collapsed onto the ground completely unresponsive. The dwarf swallowed hard as icy fear and panic crept into his veins, doubling his efforts to move with no results. He hadn't even considered that might be a power other gods had.

"M-Mom-"

Blitzen croaked shakily but she cut him off

"Come here. _Now_"

Blitzen tried to fight, to resist her power over him, but it was like fighting against a riptide, pulling him along even harder the more he fought. It took practice to fight off a godly parent's power, even in the best and most ideal of situations. Here, In Freya's own realm, where she was her strongest? One might as well try to contain a hurricane in a box. Still, he tired, digging in his heels as his body was jerked around, stumbling back towards Freya. He fell to his knees in front of her throne, panting from the effort of struggling, looking up at her with panicked and angry eyes.

"Mom stop it! You can't do this"

He demanded through gritted teeth

"I can, and I will!"

Freya snapped back

"You've disrespected me one too many times Blitzen. I trusted you to be on your own, but the elf has brought out the worst in you. You've gone and indulged in the worst parts of your nature. I really thought you were better than the rest of your kind"

Blitzen grimaced at that, though it wasn't the first time she'd been so blunt about her dislike of dwarves for anything but their jewelry. He opened his mouth to defend himself but she kept going

"Now I can see my mistake, I should have never given you so much freedom. Obviously, you need more discipline and control. So, for the next 1,000 years, you're grounded"

The goddess announced. Blitzen just stared at her, unable to believe this

"_1,000_ years? I'll be dead before that's over!"

"And? That's no excuse"

"You... You can't be serious! I'm 21, I have a shop to run, you can't just keep me here!"

He insisted as a hint of desperation and begging creeping into his voice, realizing nothing was stopping her from doing just that.

"Yes I can, I'm your mother. You're going to learn to respect that Blitzen, even if it takes till Ragnarok"

Freya replied with a cold glare.

"Until I can trust you again I'm not letting you out of my sight"

With a snap of her fingers, a gold rope made of light appeared out of thin air and quickly wrapped around Blitzen's wrists, binding his arms and leashing him to Freya like a dog. He struggled half-heartedly to get free, instinctively knowing there was no way to get loose from this rope.

"This is insane, you can't just hold me captive!"

The goddess ignored that and pulled him to her side with the rope, cupping Blitzen's face sweetly, despite his attempts to twist away from her touch.

"Oh sweetheart, this is for your own good. One day you'll understand"

Freya cooed as frustrated tears pricked the dwarf's eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why couldn't things just go smoothly for once, things were finally going good for the first time in his life! Why oh why did he have to seek out his mother? Freya had never even wanted him if he hadn't been so determined to make her acknowledge him this wouldn't be happening right now. But no, Blitzen just had to meet her, and now he was paying for it. Freya had claimed him as her son and to her, that meant he was the same as a lapdog, only purpose to run errands and make her look good. But it was much too late for him to escape... On his own anyway. His mother had more power over him then he'd thought, but he wasn't about to give up and just let her do as she pleased. He had his own life and wouldn't be her toy. But he needed help. He needed Hearthstone and the rest of their friends. But how was he supposed to tell them that?

Blitzen bit his lower lip and considered his options as Freya forced him to sit next to her, cooing and petting his hair. He allowed it, hoping compliance would make the goddess let her guard down. He really didn't like the sound of Freya's quest for Hearthstone but... He needed to let him and the others know he'd been kidnapped by his own mother somehow.

".... Are you still going to send Hearth on that quest?"

He asked after a minute

"I thought you didn't like that idea dear. Besides, I wouldn't worry about him, you'll find someone better soon enough"

Freya replied with a frown. Blitzen bit back his objections. He didn't want anyone else and doubted anyone better than Hearthstone even existed. But he had no choice but to appeal to Freya right now and couldn't say so

"Yeah I did, but you convinced me. You were right, I think you should test him"

He insisted. That made Freya hesitate. "_You were right_" was such tempting bait to any controlling parent.

"It would be so romantic if he did that for me. And... And if he can't then... Then it'll be easier for me to... to... m-move on"

Blitzen managed to stutter out without choking up, having a hard time saying that out loud even as a lie.

"Mmm well.... I _do_ need my necklace back...."

The goddess hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully as Blitzen held his breath

"Alright fine, I suppose it can't hurt"

Freya finally decided after taking way too long to consider it, summing some paper and pen with a wave of her hand as Blitzen held in a relieved sigh. She wrote something quick and short before tossing the note into the air, where it vanished with a pop.

  
"Who knows, maybe the elf will prove me wrong... Or he'll get caught and die. Either way, problem solved"

  
She said cheerfully. Blitzen closed his eyes as he clenched his bound fists, praying Hearthstone wouldn't actually try the quest. Please Hearth, please don't do anything stupid and just come get me.....


End file.
